jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 24
is the 24th chapter of the manga and the final chapter of the Mondo Grosso Arc. Koko Hekmatyar and Amalia Torohovsky meet to talk over their differences. Title page Koko Hekmatyar meeting with Amalia Torohovsky on the London waterfront. Summary Koko and Amalia's meeting begins with a sniper having them in his sights. Koko, who has brought Valmet, asks Amalia if she is armed or is operating with snipers, surprising her. She replies that the Dassault consultant, who is also her bodyguard, is armed. Koko counters that if anything untoward happens that they will act accordingly. Lutz, who is underneath an anti-infrared suit, scoffs at Amalia's denial but Wiley, who is his spotter, points out that she likely does not know that the Country B officials who left England brought some muscle in. Lutz finds two snipers who are covering the meeting. Amalia scrutinises Koko and points out that she presents a mask, while the latter replies that she in turn has realised that Amalia has never set foot on a real battlefield. She thus lacks firsthand knowledge of how what she sells is put to use. Amalia admits that she knows that she sells "something very dangerous", leading Koko to counter that she follows the advice of one her men and her father, as selling "very dangerous things" will rot someone's soul. Amalia asks if she should have brought more than one bodyguard along, but Koko denies that this is what she is suggesting. Amalia then suddenly confesses that she is having fun, having gotten excited when she saw Nassos flee in response to Koko's attack. As she has no children of her own and is not selling weapons to make money, Amalia realises that she has found a worthy opponent, and a woman no less. This is why she sells weapons. She then states that the Euro Group will withdraw from the UAV bid, adding that yesterday's enemy is tomorrow's friend and suggesting that they cooperate. Koko tries to tell her that the privatised defense companies also pose a threat to the Euro Group, but Amalia tries to convince her to sell some of the EAE Group stock that she bought. While they negotiate over the premium, Nassos' secretary, who is listening in with a directional microphone, is shocked that the two arms dealers are haggling over the fate of EAE and radios the two snipers to withdraw. Valmet then sneaks up on her and cuts her headset cable with her knife, keeping the knife at her throat while she radios Koko. Koko then orders Lutz to fire and he fires twice in quick succession, disabling the snipers' rifles. Wiley is amazed at this feat of shooting, but Lutz believes that Lehm would have been faster. Koko reassures Amalia that the snipers are still alive, but powerless. She then offers to sell the stock directly to Amalia at a 5% premium, which she accepts as Koko leaves. Valmet wonders why Koko was so nice to Amalia and replies that it was because she was told that Amalia likes talking to her. Two days later Koko and the rest of her squad are in London Heathrow Airport, where they learn that Lehm and the others have decided to take a vacation in Country B. Koko then gets a text message from Amalia. Valmet warns her to watch out, but Koko replies that she would rather keep Amalia as a friend than as an enemy as she is likely to run into her again. Anime and manga differences *Koko and Valmet are shown arriving at the meeting point. The EAE snipers are not shown until Lutz points them out. *Lutz and Wiley as well as the EAE snipers get more screen time. *Valmet is facing Amalia when the latter concedes defeat. *Koko and the rest of her squad are not shown at Heathrow. Category:Volume 4 24